The Thieving Peasant
by PearlThePearl
Summary: "Who are you? You are not nobility." The point of the spear was inches away from the peasant's neck. She scooted away from the edge of the tip. "M-my name is Lapis… Lapis Lazuli!" Pearl pulled their spear away slow giving the peasant a suspicious look. (Non-binary Pearl)
1. What an Interesting Peasant

Pearl had been stuck on guard duty again. They huffed under their iron helmet making the inside more humid than it already was. Rose Quartz had known how great their abilities were but she had ordered Pearl to scout the around her castle once again. Surely, Rose could have got a rooky to do this childish job. Like Pearl always did, they continued dwelling on it and was not going to let it go for the entire night.

Pearl knew this task was given to them due to the royal dining that was going to take place in an hour and there could not be any attackers during the gather. It would give terrible name to the House of Quartz, the gossip could go on for months and well hardly any other nobility would show up to such gatherings.

Pearl felt like a fool. They had never liked being away from Rose because they feared without them there the Lady would be in grave danger. No matter how aware the knight was that Rose had many guards and even a sword and shield to protect herself they just did not feel like she was secure.

Of course the knight would never tell Rose Quartz themself how they felt.

Pearl continued walking in their usual path through the garden, it was breezy at this time of the night and the stars were shining bright. The knight took a moment to gaze at them. All that could be heard was the wind whistling through the wholes of their helmet and the trees branches gently swaying.

 _Crack!_

The knight took out their spear and pointed it towards the direction the sound came from. Though, there wasn't anything but a lone apple. Pearl cocked their head in confusion and pursed their lips taking small cautious steps towards the apple. Pearl had to admit they felt ridiculous tip-toeing towards an apple. They picked it up examining it, it was lightly bruised.

There was a ruffling noise and this time Pearl pretended not to hear it. They waited for the right moment to surprise the mysterious shadow that lurked around them. They danced their fingers across the spear still listening for another noise to be made.

 _Crack!_

"Hah!" Pearl shouted pointing their Spear to a young woman who lied under them. The woman must have been a peasant, her hair was a mess, and she was dirty. What she wore was hardly even clothing more like a bag that belong to a sack of potatoes.

"Who are you? You are not nobility." The point of the spear was inches away from the peasant's neck. She scooted away from the edge of the tip.

"M-my name is Lapis… Lapis Lazuli!" Pearl pulled their spear away slow giving the peasant a suspicious look. They would give anything to just slice her up but they knew how Rose Quartz treated peasants. The knight themself didn't find anything fascinating about peasants but Rose saw far more. She could go days talking about how different their lives are compared to nobility.

"Hm, state your reason for being here peasant!" Lapis Lazuli shifted and was breaking out a sweat. "Look, knight, I-I was just looking for food! You can't kill me for being hungry!" The peasant dropped a plumb.

The knight could kill her for being there but Rose would not appreciate it and they would do anything for her. Pearl took a moment to glance around. "Get up." Lapis did and Pearl was quick to grab her, pulling her close with assertiveness.

Pearl pulled the peasant through the gardens to the nearest guard. The guard stood lazily against the stoned wall and she yawned. Pearl frowned tapping the other knights armor. She jumped looking around pulling out her sword at the last minute.

"Huh? Oh, um, Sir Pearl." The guard bowed in their presence.

"I see you were slacking off… you."

"Amethyst."

"Yes, _Amethyst_. I need you to send a message to Lady Rose Quartz… Tell her there is a peasant whom somehow made it into the gardens. Ask her what she wants to do with her." Amethyst nodded putting a thumb up while running away and Pearl sighed no longer wondering how Lapis made it pass the guards.

"I swear, Rose is willing to take in anyone these days."

"Have something against Lady Quartz's decisions, huh? Pearl is it? Aren't you her servant?" Pearl snapped their head back frowning.

"Sir Pearl to you and I am not her _servant!"_ The knight had said in a mocking tone towards the peasant throwing a hand in the air. The peasant just smirked. She knew exactly who Pearl was. Pearl was the most loyal knight to Lady Quartz. They had been serving her for the longest and had led the Gem Civil War. Lapis did know this, it was clear she was just poking fun at the knight because who didn't know about Pearl?

"A _servant_ is something a peasant like you would be, not a knight like I." Lapis rolled her eyes but still kept a smirk on her face. "And the answer to your other question, no I do not have anything _against_ Lady Rose's decision… I just think they can be a little illogical."

The guard from before, Amethyst, comes running back. "I…" She catches her breath for a moment and Pearl begins to tap their foot, impatient. "Lady Quartz wrote this."

The knight took a glance at the paper reading every word. The bottom of the paper was signed in fancy letters of her name. They sighed giving the letter back to the knight.

"Illogical like this one." Pearl murmured under their breath. "Thank you. Stop slacking off and stand up straight." Amethyst grunted standing up properly but Pearl knew it would only be for a short time until they left.

The knight pulled Lapis towards them leading the peasant to an entrance only they and Rose Quartz knew about. It had been there for emergencies only but Pearl had not seen any other way to sneak the peasant inside. By now the nobles would be lining up in the only entrance Rose had and the knight themself was not going to sneak a peasant up a window that they would have to climb. Too much trouble.

"Where are you taking me?" The knight sighed putting their head down turning to look back. "Who said you could speak?"

"I'm at least entitled to know where I am going, _Sir_ Pearl."

Pearl rolled their eyes and pointed to the ground beneath them. Lapis Lazuli cocked her head in confusion. The ground was planted with beautiful flowers but there was one patch that was just plain grass. Pearl kicked it up with their foot gently tossing it to the side.

Pearl gestured with her head to get in and Lapis shook hers while scowling, slightly backing away. The knight didn't let her get away though, they pulled her pushing her towards the hole. There were stairs built into the ground and the peasant continued to walk down them while Pearl followed behind.

It was quiet and Pearl walked alongside Lapis. She crossed her arms and didn't take a look at the knight. How could Rose order the knight such a duty? They weren't there to baby sit, they were there to protect. The anger made them breathe a bit unsteady. The two stayed moments walking in the same path in silence until Lapis spoke up.

"Can you breathe quieter?" The peasant asked bothered. "Better yet stop breathing maybe..." Lapis mumbled under her breath.

" _No._ " They said simply and quick. They heard exactly what she mumbled. "Why must you ask questions?"

But Lapis did not answer. She instead made a 'hmph' sound and continued on. Pearl found this peasant unusual. Most peasants would be scared to talk and would be shaking in fear. Most did, in front of knights and nobles.

"How is it like? Being a knight that is." Pearl sighed.

"You ask far too much questions being someone I can easily kill."

"If you were able to kill me, you would have by now." Pearl knew she was right. Rose Quartz had ordered them in the message not to kill her. If she weren't a peasant her head would be on their spear. Pearl was known for brutality among the other knights and that's what made the others fear them. Was it good that they feared them? Pearl didn't know.

"Since you will pester me about it... It's not easy, especially when a war comes around. Most are sent away from their families and some volunteer."

"Do you have family?" The peasant ask.

"I… Rose is my family." Lapis looked over quirking her eyebrow.

"You two aren't related, right? Some kind of tragic past story I'm betting?" Lapis paused for a while and continued speaking right when Pearl opened their mouth. "Wait, are you two in love?"

And there it was. That triggered something in Pearl. The knight stopped for a moment looking over to the peasant. If Lapis could see them under their helmet, she would see the blush taking over their face and the sweat trickle down. What could make her say that? Was it obvious there was some hidden feelings for Rose?

"Oops, did I poke fun at a fresh wound? _Sorry._ " It wasn't sincere, obviously. Lapis smirked looking directly at Pearl.

"I-it was never like that! You couldn't possibly know how I feel! I-Rose is… Rose is just someone I care very much about!" The knight realized they were still standing, frozen and pushed themself continued walking ahead with their spear held high. They couldn't show anymore weakness, especially after that.

Lapis didn't say anymore she just continued walking along with Pearl. They arrived to a few more steps that led to higher ground. They were the steps to enter the castle and the knight had to be careful to make sure no noble was wondering where they weren't supposed to be.

Pearl had motioned Lapis to walk faster and they took a peak out the door making sure there were no nobles around. Pearl opened the door fully and held the door opened for the peasant.

"I honestly thought you were going to throw me in a cell down there." She pointed in the direction of where they came from. "Are you going to tell me where we are going now?"

Pearl put a finger to Lapis's mouth with a low 'shh' noise. They grabbed her arm and lightly pulled her through the halls being cautious of nobilities or those who lived in the castle. They pulled Lapis up a flight of stairs and then shoved her into the first guest room there was.

"Hmmm." Lapis hummed. "A room…?" Pearl sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"Lady Rose ordered me to give you a room. She wants you presentable, she wrote that she would like to meet you..." Lapis turned and Pearl looked at her up and down from behind cringing. "Though, I have no idea why..." They mumbled under their breath.

Lapis was no longer listening and that bothered Pearl. She examined the room awe struck like a child being given a new toy. The knight put a hand to their head still upset they were put on orders to babysit a peasant. _A peasant._ That is what bothered them the most. The knight would have been even fine with babysitting an infant. There was just something about peasants that bothered Pearl the most.

"Pearl, when are you going to remove your helmet? I want to see what Lady Quartz most _loyal, trusting_ knight looks like." The way she said it made them cringe and not to mention that she didn't refer to Pearl by their title. This time Pearl didn't correct her though they let it slide knowing it wouldn't change anything. Strangely, this peasant gave a vibe that made her seem more superior then Pearl and of course she wasn't. Well, _anyone_ was more superior than a peasant.

But Pearl did oblige. Only because they were burning underneath that helmet of theirs. They removed it slow and then put it on the chair next to them. The knight ran a hand through their hair and looked to the peasant who just stared. There wasn't a change in facial expression, she almost looked bored.

"How does your… nose fit under there?" Pearl gasped covering their nose and frowned.

"My… my nose!? I-it just… silence you!"

Lapis chuckled leaning in taking a closer look at Pearl's face.

"You are actually kind of good looking for a knight… even that scar below your eyes suits you well."

Pearl could feel the heat rising from their neck. Lapis had them cornered and the knight wasn't sure what they were supposed to say.

"Thank… you…?" Lapis smirked and nodded.

Pearl was tempted to put their helmet back on but did not want to look like a fool and get questioned by Lapis. So, instead, they sat down on the chair where the helmet laid staring at the peasant who was still looking around the room. Was this how all peasants reacted when in a nobility home? Pearl wouldn't know, they never had this happen before.

Everything was quiet and all that could be heard was the mumbling of Lapis's voice and the anxious tapping from Pearl's foot.

"This room has much valuables."

"Yes, are you thinking of stealing them?" Pearl asked with sarcasm.

"Perhaps…" Lapis said with a joking tone in her voice while staring intently at a painting Rose bought from a museum. Lapis took a seat onto the bed and Pearl cringed. They thought about how dirty Lapis 'clothing' was indeed dirty and she put herself on a clean bed.

"Yes, about that presentable part I mentioned earlier. There is a bathroom, right there." Pearl pointed and Lapis nodded.

"Are you implying something, knight?"

"I am not implying anything? You are dirty and smell like waste." Lapis quirked her eyebrow and crossed her arms. Pearl flushed realizing that's exactly what they _were_ implying.

"Of course…" Lapis trailed off walking to the bathroom. "I am not sure how you work this." Pearl walked into the bathroom and the peasant just stared at the bathtub.

"You don't know how to turn a bath on? Have you ever even took one?" Lapis put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"I _have…_ This bath is just… more complex than any bath I've seen." Pearl smirked, they thought it was utterly pathetic that she could not work a bath. The knight pointed to the knob. "Hot…" they turned to the other "Cold…" and then turned them. Lapis nodded, what kind of baths did she take that she was not familiar with how the knobs work?

"I see…" Was all Lapis said. "I understand, you can go now." The peasant pushed Pearl light and they huffed.

Pearl leaned back for a moment against the wall deciding that they would wait for Lapis to finish. There was a light knock at the guest room door and entered a servant.

"Lady Quartz wanted to know what color of dress the guest would want and size." Pearl quirked their eyebrow at the servant for saying 'guest'. Pearl nodded and walked to the bathroom door opening it but soon regretted it. It was just a habit, they were so used to just opening the door when Rose Quartz asked. Lapis had already pulled her shirt halfway off, Pearl blushed and covered their eyes quickly.

"I-I sorry… It's just—I…" Pearl shook their head trying to pull it together. "Lady Rose would like to know what color of dress you would like." They spoke fast.

"She actually has something that isn't pink?" Lapis's tone didn't change, it sounded the same as usual and Pearl thought she would be just as embarrassed. "Blue." It was simple short response and Pearl nodded still with their eyes covered quickly turning around and shutting the door.

"Blue." They mirrored Lapis. "And size... small as you can get."

"That is... vague..." The servant put a hand to their chin thinking. "Thank you, Sir Pearl." The servant said bowing before leaving.

Pearl waited a long while until the servant from before came back with a light dress that would definitely suit the peasant. They picked up the folded clothing and knocked on the bathroom door this time. There was a long pause before Lapis said a word then there was some shuffling.

"Yes?"

The knight found the tone quite suspicious.

"The servant brought the dress... Are you decent?"

"I'm still nude." Lapis said to Pearl as if they should have expected it... which they should have. "Just leave the dress by the door, if you are so _frightened_ to walk in." They scoffed tempted to prove that they could walk in easily but instead they did what she said and put them to the side. It seemed like intrusion to just walk into a bathroom though Lapis did not see it like that.

Pearl awaited for Lapis to get dress, they lied themself down on the bed, and let their mind wonder. The knight wanted to know what Rose was going to do with the peasant after she met with her. Surely, she was going to send the peasant off at least. Pearl could only hope for a cell for such a smart mouthed one like her. Though of course, the knight knew Rose would never do such a thing.

A latch unclicked which they assumed was Lapis grabbing her dress.

"You look like you are making yourself comfortable in our guests bed." The voice was not that of Lapis Lazuli. Pearl jumped off the bed and stood up straight immediately putting their hands behind their back. "Lady Rose!"

"Oh, Pearl." Was all Rose said chortling. "Where is our guest?" There was a glimmering in the Lady's eye.

"The peasant is in the bathroom..." Pearl took a glance at the door checking for the dress and it was gone. "I believe she is now trying the dress on." Pearl found it odd they didn't hear her even open the door.

The bathroom door opened slowly and Lapis was still looking down at her dress. "It's... big." Was all the peasant said. It was bigger than a usual dress would be but Pearl did have to admit, it looked rather ravishing.

"You must be the guest." Rose brushed pass Pearl over to Lapis. The knight scoffed. "What is your name, I must know."

"Lapis Lauzli, a pleasure to meet you Lady Rose Quartz." Lapis said in a lighter tone than usual. Pearl quirked their eyebrow. Rose smiled and grabbed Lapis's hand. "There is much I wish to know about you, but I have to be up early for a negotiation between I and another House." Rose gently let go of her hand. "Though tomorrow Sir Pearl would be happy to give you a tour."

"My Lady!" Pearl shouted in protest. "Aren't I to be the one to travel with you to the negotiation!?"

"Sir Pearl, you need a break... You are always with me and working. Maybe it's time you made a friend."

"With a _peasant_?" Pearl looked over Rose looking at the peasant who just smirked. "With our _guest._ It will be good for you." The servant who entered with Rose tapped her lightly. "My Lady, we need to prepare for tomorrow."

"Ah, yes. I must go. It was nice meeting you Ms. Lazuli." She turned to Pearl. "And Sir Pearl, I expect to hear all about your day with Ms. Lazuli."

That was all Rose said before leaving the room. The knight crossed their arms and turned to the peasant who gave a mischievous smile. "It sounds like Lady Quartz thinks your obsession with her is unhealthy." There was a short pause. "I'm sure we will be great _friends._ "

"I-I am not obsessed with her!" Pearl said grabbing their stuff. "And I'm _sure_ we will be great 'friends'." Pearl said in a bitter tone before leaving the guest room with flush still taking over her face.


	2. You Were Right

Pearl stood at the peasant's room door with a hand in the air. Their hand inched away from the door, they were hesitant. The knight wasn't familiar with greeting guests in the house and felt different not wearing their usual armor. Rose had recommended Pearl to wear their casual outfit when giving the peasant a tour, though the idea made Pearl feel vulnerable. They weren't the type of person to leave their spear out of their hands. Before they knocked they thought about how Lapis would react to the knight being out of armor. The longer they stood there the more they continued to worry.

After moments of waiting Pearl finally made a movement, they took a deep breath, and closed their eyes. Though, once they attempted to knock they missed the door completely and open an eyelid confused. The door had already been opened and when they looked down they noticed the peasant in a different dress which fitted her perfectly. She smirked at Pearl and quirked an eyebrow. Lapis looked at them up and down, studying them. Pearl's face was flushed from embarrassment. They might as well have been a fool because they definitely felt like one.

"Are you some sort of ballerina?" Yes, Pearl's ballet outfit was casual to them. From the pointed jazz shoes, to the tights, and to the ribbon wrapped around their light blue shirt, that was casual. The knight didn't say a word but did nod, they were an excellent dancer and have even incorporated dancing into their fighting style. Pearl had gestured politely for Lapis to step and when they looked down they notice the peasant wasn't wearing any shoes still. Pearl was sure the servant would have offered a pair of shoes that would have went a long with the dress. Lapis did catch their eyes staring and gestured for Pearl to look up.

"The shoes were hideous." It was said like that plain and simple. Pearl widened their eyes for a while slightly surprised by how blunt Lapis was. The peasant just smirked and shrugged. "Lead the way, knight." Lapis gestured for Pearl to walk in front of her. They scoffed walking down the flight of stairs not to far from the guest rooms. Lapis followed behind them gently gliding her hand on the rail taking quiet steps. Pearl stopped at the bottom of the steps waiting for the peasant to stand beside her.

"This is The Great Hall, where we came from before were the Guest Chambers." Pearl said walking into the middle of the hall. "As you can see it is indeed a dining area. This is where all royal dining takes place." Lapis walked around the dining areas not taking a look at anything but the paintings that hung on the walls. She examine them and Pearl quirked their eyebrow. "Intrigued with art, are you?" Lapis nodded her head looking at a different painting. The painting was of Rose with her siblings in the exact same Great Hall. Pearl took a step closer to Lapis standing besides her.

"That is Rose..." Lapis pointed to the painting, Rose sat aside being the only one smiling which seemed just like her. "Blue Diamond, White Diamond, and the queen Yellow Diamond." The peasant pointed to each one drawing a finger back from the painting she turned to Pearl.

"Have you ever spoke to the queen?" Lapis asked walking over to another painting. Pearl put a proud smile on their face and put a hand to their chest. "Of _course_ I have! Rose is the Grand Duchess after all, when I escort Rose the queen and I have brief discussions-"

"Brief being the keyword." Lapis snickered. "I meant actually had a conversation with her that didn't involve work."

Pearl shook with slight anger, others had thought Pearl even being able to speak with the queen was impressive. They took a deep breath knowing getting angry at that very moment wasn't a good idea. The knight wanted to be able to go the whole tour without shouting at Lapis. Though, Pearl wasn't going to answer her, no they had not actually _spoke_ to the queen. They pinched the bridged of their nose and pointed to the stares. "Shall we be on our way?"

Lapis took one last look and nodded. Pearl led Lapis up another staircase located on the opposite side of the last ones. This time the peasant walked ahead of Pearl and they rolled their eyes taking light steps following along. Above the stairs stood a knight and Pearl knew exactly who they were.

"Sir Pearl." They said in their gentle quiet tone while saluting.

"Who's this?" Lapis asked taking a closer look at the helmet they wore.

"This is Sir Garnet. As you can see they are indeed a knight, a Knight Grand Cross, same rank as I. They helped lead the Gem Civil War and was also our comic relief." Pearl smiled at Garnet.

"Garnet, master of comedy." The peasant quirked her eyebrow at Garnet as if she found them strange and Pearl wasn't sure why. It could have been the emotionless tone Garnet used when telling jokes and talking or the fact that the war had a comic relief that was a knight of the highest rank. Lapis simply turned walking away without introduction. Pearl mouthed a sorry towards Garnet who probably didn't care about the rude peasant. Garnet nodded and Pearl took that as her cue to leave and follow after Lapis who wondered away.

Even though it was a short time Lapis wondered away she sure was fast and not to mention quiet. There were many rooms down the hall and Lapis could be in any of them... or none of them! She could have wondered off further down the hall. They began to breathe more unsteady. The knight couldn't believe they lost a peasant, a _peasant._ What would the other nobles think when they would see a peasant running loose? What would they think of Lady Rose Quartz.

 _I lost a peasant of all things. What will Rose Quartz think of me!?_

Pearl opened the first room door which was vacant but did have a few paintings put up. The knight could feel a sweat drop fall down their face. They close that door taking another look into another room that was also vacant but was a lot more bigger and had multiple doors connected to it. Their mouth opened and they hesitated for a moment not sure how to address Lapis because saying her name felt awkward to Pearl.

"P-peasant?" The knight stuttered, there was no sign of the peasant anywhere. After this room Pearl went on checking others that were in the hall and all appeared empty. How could someone be so sneaky? How could someone go so far without Pearl noticing, them out of all people could easily catch someone like the peasant. The knight sighed walking down a few steps to the last room that remained. Lady Rose Quartz room? Would the peasant dare sneak her way into there and was the door not locked? The knight took a step forward opening the door with a firm steady grip. They took a peak inside and there stood Lapis Lazuli staring upon the great shield of Rose Quartz.

" _You..._ " Pearl trailed off shuffling towards the peasant who stood in awe. "How did you...? Wasn't the door lock?"

All Lapis did was look at the knight quizzically as if she had no idea what Pearl was talking about. They looked at the peasant with a suspicious gaze but the peasant went on looking innocent. Even if the door wasn't locked, wouldn't one have common sense not to wonder into somebody else's room? Pearl wasn't sure if all peasants were like this. Pearl was angry of course but they did not let the anger reach their tone, instead, they taunted Lapis.

"Shouldn't you be keeping your nose in your own business?" The knight asked putting a hand to their chin.

"Shouldn't you have been giving me a tour instead of talking to your friends? I wouldn't have wondered off."

Pearl scoffed. The knight was not talking to their friends, they were simply introducing the peasant to a knight they should have been honored to be in the presence in. Surely, a peasant even a noble would have appreciated in being in such glory, like Lapis should be while getting a tour from someone like them as well.

"I wasn't talking to my friends, I was simply introducing you until you rudely walked away."

"I didn't ask you to introduce me."

Pearl stomped forgetting about how they didn't want their anger getting the best of them.

"I didn't ask to spend my day babysitting a peasant!"

Lapis's facial expression didn't change, she didn't even bother to look at Pearl. She just turned away from them and walked away but then stopped at the door. "I'll be out of your way then. Off to my room, goodbye." She said without much change in her tone before leaving. Pearl sighed, they didn't know if they felt better that they didn't have to play house with a peasant or if they felt bad, felt bad because they knew once they told Rose about this she was going to be disappointed. They gently traced their fingers over the knob thinking for a moment then they opened it slightly leaving as well.

xxx

Pearl was bored and well... even lonely. On nights like this Pearl always felt down when Rose was gone. The knight would often spend this time with Rose and when she was gone they would usually just spend their time worrying about her. The knight could not lose someone like Rose. There was a light knock on Pearl's door. They sat from the bed and walked their way over to the door slowly opening it. A short servant stood before them handing over a letter. A messenger?

"This is a letter from Lady Rose Quartz." The servants accent was thick. Pearl nodded and thanked them before they left.

Pearly unrolled the paper and began reading.

 _Dear Pearl,  
I have fantastic news. The negotiation went so well I have been invited to stay for a few days. I hope you and Ms. Lazuli are getting along fine. I really think having another friend besides me (and Garnet (?)) would be really good for you. Also, make sure the gardener does his job and don't forget to thank him afterwards.  
Sincerely,_

 _Grand Duchess Rose Quartz_

Pearl lied the letter next to them, not to thrilled about the expectation the Lady had for them and the peasant. Though, they were still happy Rose took the time to even write them a letter not that she didn't always do when she was gone. There was another knock on Pearl's door but this one, first much light. Pearl had thought for a moment if it was another letter but then it was much louder, a knocking noise you would hear from someone trying to break in. The knight carefully walked to the door and opened it slowly. Before them was the peasant they were just thinking about. Pearl almost chuckled at the coincidence.

"Must you knock like barbarian?"

"I wouldn't have to knock so barbaric if you would have answered your door the first time." Lapis was snide. The peasant had welcomed herself into Pearl's room taking a look around. She sat herself down on Pearl's reading chair.

"Did you need something?"

"Not particularly... I just wanted to talk."

Pearl quirked their eyebrow and crossed their arms trying not show any type of vulnerability.

"About...?"

"You."

"Me?"

Lapis nodded clasping her hands together. She crossed her legs and leaned back into the chair. Pearl no longer felt like they were in their own room, Lapis had made herself so comfortable that Pearl began to feel standing there was unbearable, they felt like they didn't belong. Lapis motioned with her head for Pearl to grab the chair that was set aside at their desk. They were hesitant at first but they slowly grabbed the chair and pulled it up now facing the peasant.

"So Pearl,"

" _Sir_ P-" Pearl stopped themself from correcting Lapis knowing that it wouldn't change the way Lapis addressed them. "Never mind..."

"Yes... Where were you born? Do you have a last name? What's your favorite food?" The questions were pummeled onto Pearl quickly. "Just curious." She smiled but it was mischievous as always.

"Why?" Pearl was suspicious and frankly, weirded out.

"I honestly just want to know more about you."

"Okay, but why would you want to...?"

Lapis for once, showed some emotion. Her facial expression changed, she glanced down at her hand nervously rubbed them together, and she bounced her leg up and down. Was there something wrong? Pearl didn't usually understand feelings well but it was clear there was something bothering the peasant.

"Do you ever just get... lonely...?" Lonely? This was about her being lonely? Pearl wondered. The knight couldn't say they weren't lonely often, most of the time Rose was always doing something important or sending Pearl off for duty. Pearl rubbed the back of their head, they didn't know whether to answer honestly or not. What could hurt? Clearly Lapis had sort of the same feelings.

"I suppose I do..." Pearl shifted uncomfortably.

"Well... I do too." Lapis did not meet Pearl's gaze. "You know, growing up poor and all, your family ends up dying due to illness and you end up living on your own. I never really... I never really had the luxury of family." Pearl nodded, for someone like Lapis to suddenly confide in them must have really meant she was really alone.

"I suppose I know the feeling... I lived in an orphanages for most of childhood, I was never like the other children, they weren't so fond of me. Becoming a knight was something I worked my way up to. Though, I consider Rose my family, it doesn't feel like a luxury."

"Why doesn't it feel that way." Pearl couldn't answer so they avoided it. They follow Lapis's gaze which was now looking at a paint of Rose Quartz that Pearl owned. "Does it feel like she is pushing you away?"

"What? Pushing me away?"

Pearl put a hand over their mouth not really sure what to say. They thought about it. Was Rose pushing them away? They glanced over to letter that lied on their bed and then recalled the moment from the day before. Rose keeps telling Pearl Lapis will be good for them, that Pearl needs a friend. Sending them to do simple work and even not taking them on the negotiation. They could be thinking way too much into it but even someone like the peasant noticed. She noticed and she hadn't really known Rose and Pearl's relationship.

"Now that you mention it..." Pear trailed off and Lapis this time looked at them. The knight started to worried, they cared so much for her and they didn't want to lose Rose now. What would they do to stop her from pushing them away?

"Do you think she is hiding something from you?"

"From me? No, she tells me everything... I think." Lapis quirked her eyebrow. "Everything? Like what?"

Pearl shrugged. "Well she tells me things like..." Pearl shook their head, they had a tendency of saying things they weren't supposed to say. "Never mind." There was a moment of silence.

"I want to get drunk." Lapis suddenly said bluntly. Pearl looked over quizzically. "What? Why is that?" They asked.

"I don't really like thinking about feelings and the best way not to have feelings is to get drunk." Lapis smirked.

"I don't think that is healthy."

"It doesn't matter. They have to have some type of royal wine here. Can you ask a servant for me? Just one bottle that's it, I won't even drink the whole thing." Pearl stared at Lapis who had been filled with sudden excitement. The peasant stared at them so pleadingly and Pearl almost wanted to give in. Though they shook their head, they didn't want to deal with an intoxicated person at this time of the night. "Just one, you know I'm going to annoy you until you do anyways." At last, she was right. It was something the peasant would do exactly just to get what she wants.

"Fine." Pearl ringed up a servant asking them for the finest wine. The wine bottle was bigger than usual so the servant must had assume the two were going to drink together. The knight scooted a small table between them and they sat in front of each other. Lapis already had her hands on a cup and was pouring herself a full glass, Pearl rolled their eyes and leaned back, watching the peasant indulge herself.

"You're not even going to have one cup Pearl?"

"No."

Lapis leaned in and poured a glass for the knight anyways. Pearl quirked their eyebrow and shook their head. "Just one, that's it." Pearl sighed. What could one cup do? They had drank one cup at gatherings often, it wasn't enough to intoxicate them. Though, the first cup of wine became the second and then the third. The questions Lapis asked slowly became stranger and stranger. She asked about Pearl personal life and then would switch to asking about Rose. It was refreshing to have someone be so interested in them. Not even Rose seemed as interested.

"Do you think Rose has secret treasure? That she even hides from you?"

"That's ridiculous, I know where she hides everything, she even gave me the key." They said proudly putting a hand to their chest. "It's in my..." They hesitated, they didn't say anymore. The peasant didn't question further but did scoot closer to Pearl.

The peasant picked up the bottle that was almost empty and began to shake it pouring it into Pearl's glass. The knight didn't particularly want anymore but didn't protest considering it wasn't much. They took a drink and lightly put the glass down.

"You know, Pearl you've got a really beautiful way about you." Pearl flushed, that was a compliment right? It had to be.

"E-excuse me?"

"You're just... beautiful." Lapis had leaned in close to their face but Pearl didn't back away. They couldn't, exhaustion had suddenly just hit them like a train. "L-Lapis?" The peasants was all Pearl could see but soon started to vanish once their eyelids began to drop. Their eyes were heavy like lead and they were knocked out cold.

xxx

Pearl awoke from the same exact spot she was in the night before. They opened their eyes slowly and looked around. Something wasn't right, they had wondered where the peasant had gone. When they looked over to their desk there was something missing and drawers were pulled opened. The knight looked down at themself and there laid and apple that was gently placed into their hand. They looked at it confused and placed it on the table before them. Pearl shook their head, still feeling tired. They walked over to their drawers and noticed something important was missing.

 _The key._

Pearl's heart began to beat faster, the heat rose from their neck to their face, and they began looking in every drawer. Nothing was missing but things were moved around but their desk was missing a gold figurine. Who could have done this? Pearl had not let anyone in their room except for... _Lapis_

Pearl stood in shock. Were their feelings... exploited? They leaned onto the desk holding the collar of their shirt but there was no time for emotions.

The knight knew they shouldn't have trust that peasant, they turned to the door and grabbed their spear rushing out the door. Though, they didn't get far they bumped into someone and fell over. Pearl had hoped it might have been the peasant, but no it wasn't. They were wearing armor and when Pearl looked over it was the guard from the night Pearl caught the peasant.

" _You..._ Amethyst is it? What is going on?"

"Um, a thief broke in and they stole a bunch of stuff... One of them being Lady Quartz's priceless shield..." She had to say _priceless_ making everything worse. The knight started to hyperventilate and Amethyst just watched not knowing what to do. Pearl tried to calm themself down until the guard said something else. "We sent a messenger to Lady Quartz so she knows everything." Then Pearl went at it again, they stood and grabbed onto the guard before them. "Stop the messenger! Lady Rose can't know that I let this happened! I should have known that peasant was up to something! She was so suspicious."

Amethyst shook her head. "How exactly am I supposed to stop a messenger?"

" _Oh_ , I don't know send a messenger to stop the messenger! Just do whatever it takes to stop the messenger!" Pearl couldn't stop shaking they still grasped onto the guard who looked frightened. "We must get moving! We need leads, we-we need-" They stopped themself. They didn't know what they needed.

"Garnet! Sir Garnet will know what to do!" Pearl pulled Amethyst along with them to the Garnet's room hoping they would be there. When they ran through the halls servants, guards, and other knights were shuffling through. There was already some sort of Law Enforcement investigating the stolen paintings. Garnet stood outside of their room holding onto a servant with a deadly look.

"Sir Garnet!" Pearl shouted. "Who is that?"

"This is one of Lapis Lazuli's agents. He should know where she is located."


End file.
